The Man on the Motorbike
by Ali-ka-Zam
Summary: Vincent recieves an unwanted visit from a familiar soldier... WARNING contains graphic MxM sex/violence. Don't read it if you won't enjoy it! Please RxR


The Man on the Motorbike

Vincent walked quickly down the street, ignoring the hopeful eyes of the girls around him. His looks were captivating, long dark hair, swirling cloak and those beautiful piercing scarlet eyes. What they didn' t understand was that neither them, or any other female could tempt him, he was attracted to more masculine people...men in other words. At one point he had hidden from it. Hated himself as he made love to women he felt nothing towards. That had been until he had met his current boyfriend. That charming boy gave him the confidence to be who he had always been.

It was getting dark, the streetlights illuminating the quiet streets around him. He should have taken the bus, it was dangerous for him to be out at night, ever since he had refused the attentions of the blonde soldier. He quickly stepped down an alleyway that created a shortcut through the twisting roads, trying to get home as soon as possible. His red eyes were darting around him, checking the rooftops, his ears were pricked for the sounds of an engine. Just as he gratefully accepted the quiet, the familiar roar of the motorbike broke his calm.

Vincent gasped and began to run, if he could sprint to a populated area he might be safe. He looked around desperatley for any sign of life. The engine was almost deafening by now and vincent knew that it was hopeless, he began to prepare himself for the abuse ahead. A figure appeared ahead of him, materialised out of the shadows to stand carelessly in his path. His face was in darkness but Vincent couldn't mistake that spikey hair, that leather coat, and as a soliatary tear fell down Vincent's face Cloud Strife smiled.

"Hey there babe...Have you been thinking about the last time?" Cloud's tone was soft but there was an element of danger to his words.

"How could I forget? I still have the scars..." Vincent's voice was quiet as always his eyes on the ground in fornt of him. He could sense the blonde moving closer but didn't attempt to run. It had never done him any good in the past...

"Of course you do, I made sure to leave my mark! Did your _boyfriend_ appreciate the state i left you in?"

Vincent shook his head, tears streaming freely form his eyes. That was when Cloud made his move, he swung his arms around the slight frame and pushed him roughly against the dumpster at the wall. His strong fingers fumbled with the tight leather pants clinging to Vincent's body, all the while breathing on his neck and squishing Vincents hands against his stiffening manhood. Cloud grabbed a soiled cloth form inside the dumpter and stuffed it into the dark haired mans mouth to stifle the oncoming sobs, and after successfully removing his underwear he began rubbing his pale lovebranch all over the pale sweating buttocks before him. He noticed the pre-cum beginning to smear onto the flesh and whispered in Vincent's ear "He's happy to see you Vincent, why don't you say hello?" As Vincent made no move Cloud was forced to remove his hand form the victims chest and guide his clammy fingers down to his shaft, to work the hand up and down until he was growling against Vincent's back and barely able to contain himself.

Still smiling he worked his own fingers around vincents most precious of places, happily feeling the puckered lines of the scars that he himself had put there. He almost entered Vincent but then thought better of it. Using his fingers first would allow Vincent to grow accustumed to the feeling and Cloud wanted his cock in there first. Positioning himself carefully, he used his tip to gently push himself in then drove inside with all of his force. Vincent bucked on top of his huge member and he felt the Man's throat contract around his fingers as he simultaniously vomited and was forced to swallow it again. Cloud himself writhed in pleasure as he felt the warm blood gush down his legs, blood flowing form the torn walls of Vincent's anus. He kept pumping, aware that in his excitment he had soiled himself but unable to care, he ejaculated viscously, withdrawing at the same time so that his hot seed spurted over Vincents ruined buttocks, marked with spots of blood from where Cloud's fingernails had dug in too tight. He romoved the cloth from the man's mouth and shoved it roughly into his still bleeding hole and felt Vincent shudder in pain as the bile stung his wounds.

Cloud was satisfied, for the moment, as he lit up a cigarette and leant against the dumpster, watching his love sobbing and shivering as he leant over the steaming rubbish. He put out his fag against the white cheeks, enjoying the hiss of pain that escaped through the turk's lips. Vincent had long learned that any more more noise would only make Cloud more ruthless and as the roar of the engine faded Vincent knew that he couldn't take any more punishment. The next time Cloud payed him a visit he would be ready, and so would Cerberus...


End file.
